


Lucky Foot

by OldeShoestrings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Carrots, Furry, Levi's trying his best, M/M, Pining, Rico's on a mission, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It starts with Levi carrying something suspicious and it’s neither a cat nor a dog.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rico’s dealing with this issue.</em>
</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Five times Levi’s acting weird and one time-...well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Foot

**Author's Note:**

> _Not beta and stuff_

**-**

From where she stood, hidden in the corner of the mid-crowded room, filled with nobles and high-ranked officers alike, Rico eyed the two figures huddled spots away from her. They idled close to the food aisle. The shorter figure had his hand hover near the sweets while the taller one was expressively talking to the shorter male. His forest green eyes shone with perky fondness. Rico could see it. 

The taller boy leaned forward, pointing at the shorter man's hair before he stretched out his arm to remove an invisible dust on the dark hair. Rico had her guess the taller one was merely looking for an excuse to make a significant contact with the shorter male. Rico took a small sip from her glass. 

She fixed the glasses on the bridge of her nose when the shorter man threw a hissy fit at his partner - not too loud to earn attention from public eyes - as he slowly cast his head down, a small paint of glossy pink reached his ears. Rico snorted.

Boys, they were never honest with their feelings even when it was so blatantly obvious.

She took another chug, wondering what was it that Yeager did to garner Levi's so hard-earned affection. 

**i**

Rico blinked, the files wedged between her arm and hip were momentarily forgotten. She was on her way to her superior's office when she spotted Levi heading toward the corner in the empty hallway. The bundle of green cape in his hands was wrapped neatly. Too neatly. Perhaps an intention to hide its content. The Twin wings of Scouting Legion disjointed like a wave when something poked from inside the cloth, moving around in Levi's grip. 

Rico's brows narrowed. She looked at the left corner she was supposed to take, then sharply at Levi's retreating form and once again to the left corner and she cursed, following the man with a graceful march. 

"Levi!" Yep, no manner there. But then again, humanity’s strongest soldier never showed anyone the same respect anyway. She squinted at the sudden but surprised halt in the captain. Levi turned around with a blank facade.

The ball of cloth in his hands still moving. Albeit gently and slower this time.

"What is it?" His voice bored and empty, as always.

She gazed at his currently full hands. He seemed to notice this from the way Levi's shouldered hardened, his back ramrod. "May I-"

"No. You may not." He turned around. Made a move to leave quickly but Rico was quicker. She blocked his track. Not a good move. Levi glared at her. "I just need to see it." 

"I told you. You may not-" Levi accidentally skimmed his fingers inside the cloth and hissed. Rico quirked her eye. He accidentally pulled the cape sideways, revealing a pair of small red eyes blinking at her. Nose sniffing around as short ears twitched occasionally. The white fur was clean and thick.

Rico stayed quiet.

Levi bit his lower lip.

The little rabbit put both of its tiny paws on Levi's arm, settling itself in a comfortable position before it looked up at Rico and chattered it teeth.

A... Rabbit? Why?

"Why?" She asked. Rico regarded the man in the eyes, daring him to lie to her.

He didn't. "Because I want one. What is it to you?" His jaws clenched.

"But why? For what--- oh god. You're not actually going to cook it right?"

Levi genuinely appeared to be affronted by her accusation. "No. Why would I-"

The rabbit writhed in the captain's hold. It wiggled its butt, pulling the cotton-tail free from the pile of cloth and jumping off of the not-too-tall height and onto the floor. It sniffed at Levi's boot before hopping to a nearby entrance.

"No-- darn it." Levi donned his cape back and after the fuzzy creature.

Rico just watched, perplexed. 

What?

**ii**

It happened again, this time weirder than the previous one when she zeroed in on Levi in the market. He was standing in front of a stall with a tiny brown rabbit on his head, the white rabbit from before nestled itself peacefully in a paper bag with its long ears poking out.

Rico craned her neck, noticing Levi wearing a civilian clothing and buying carrots from the vendor. 

The vendor, an old woman, giggled at the resting bunny on her customer's head. She poked her finger at it but the brown bunny was faster. It moved to snap gently at the upcoming danger. The old woman squeaked as she sat back on her stool. "Feisty one." The vendor assessed Levi. He merely shrugged and paid her. 

Levi shifted on his heels, producing a small carrot and giving in to the bunny on his head. The brown one took it in delight, chomping down on the vegetable with an equal bliss. Levi gave a mild-length carrot to the white rabbit in the paper bag. It didn't budge at first but Rico saw its nose sniffing at the end of the carrot, suddenly making a quick jump to capture the treat with its short paws, and then diving back into the bag. 

Rico followed him again. She knew the chance to shadow the soldier was below her capacity but her curiosity was boiling in her veins.

She lost him in the crowded city.

**iii**

Rico yawned shamelessly. She was currently wasting her time at the Scouting Legion's base, having a close friendship with Hange Zoe. The eccentric woman was talking in a painful haste, not leaving any details as she sat across the table. 

Rico put her elbow on the table with her cheek on her fist. "You're doing it again, Hange."

"Wha--oh! Yeah yeah. Sorry. I'm too excited about tomorrow's trip!" Hange really did. Her eyes shone brighter than the burning sun. 

"You guys are just going... Scouting."

"Yes yes! And there might be titans-"

"You should stop capturing ones."

Hange shrieked. Rico didn't even lift a muscle when the taller woman stood; the chair creaked behind her as she slammed her hands on the table. Hange giggled before she rushed from outside the room in a childish delight. Rico would never understand her dearest friend. 

She turned on her seat to view the view through the slightly ajar window next to her. Rico admitted the green scenery of vast forest and wide field of grass were peaceful, almost diminishing the fact that there were monsters out there with every purpose to lead them to extinction.

She sighed, stood up and---blinked twice. There a few meters near the stable was Levi and Mikasa Ackerman. They sat under a tree, surrounded by five rabbits. The white and brown rabbits and three small bunnies grazing at the grass. Tiny enough they could fit on her palm.

Rico stood, leaning on the windowsill. Ackerman was flailing her arms in the air, as if she was explaining a simple method yet Levi refused to accept it. He took one of the baby bunnies into his hands and played with its short ears. The bunny smelled his fingers, snuggling its heads against Levi's palm.

Ackerman chattered again. She pointed at the scattering rabbits, at Levi's chest and finally she tilted her chin to pinpoint at the old building, obviously talking about someone inside it.

Hmm, curious.

Rico left that evening. The image of Levi falling asleep under a tree as the rabbits climbed on him and nestled themselves in his warmth was a rather peculiar image. 

**iv**

"Ah, good evening, sir."

Rico nodded politely at the sight of Erwin's approaching her. The Commander of Survey Corps smiled sweetly at her and she still remembered the few moments where he offered Rico a place in Scouting Legion because he was severely impressed in her leadership and sense of camaraderie. She had politely declined though. Her place was at Commander Pixis' side. Now and forever.

"Good evening to you, Rico." Erwin acknowledged. "Do you know Commander Pixis' whereabouts?"

Rico blinked. "I haven't seen him since last night, sir."

"Ah." Erwin brought his thumb to his chin. "Well then. If you see him, may you inform Commander Pixis that I need to have a few words?"

"Absolutely, sir." She promised.

Erwin made a motion to leave but - _a hesitation_ \- Rico reached out to him. "Sir?"

"Yes?" Erwin quickly turned around, waiting.

"That..." This is stupid, she reprimanded herself. "Is Levi doing fine?"

Erwin gave her a weird look. "I do not understand."

"He's with.... he's with...rabbits. He's nice to them and he doesn't look like he wants to turn the rabbits into bunny slippers" She hastily added, "Sir."

There was an odd twinkle in Erwin's eyes. His mouth curved up in a know-it-all grin. "Ah. He’s more than fine. After all, he’s just found out Eren’s favorite animal is rabbit."

Oh.

_Oh._

_Ohh. ___

**v**

"Here." Rico handed Levi a small box.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes at her. Suspicious of her action.

"It's a dwarf rabbit." She went on. "It's small with big round eyes. You can't see its neck due to its plumpness but it's playful enough for you to gift it to the one you're secretly in love with."

"I don't need it." Slowly, Levi ogled at her. Rico's words finally sunk in. "I'm not secretly in love with anyone."

She rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh." Rico pressed the box in his chest. "He's still asleep now but when it's awake, you can see if you want to keep it or not." 

Levi carefully took the box. He opened and peered inside. True to her words, the rabbit inside was fast asleep on its side. Its right foot made a kicking movement, nose twitching comically as it continued to slumber peacefully. Levi's posture softened.

"............Thank you."

Rico's grin was bigger than Erwin's when he shared the story of how Levi pretended to be sickly adorable around Eren just to steal his attention.

"You're very much welcome." Though it felt like she wanted to say don't mention it instead but that was too friendly.

**\--**

"I'm rabbits rich." Eren snickered at the bunnies around him, smelling his neck, arms, feet and every spot the fluffy creatures could reach. One of the baby bunnies hopped on to his chest, its whisker tickled the side of his cheeks but Eren ignored it. The titan shifter inhaled once the baby bunny tapped his lips with its nose, head turned sideways, trying to have a better access to the familiar scent. Eren cackled again.

"You like it?" 

Eren looked at his superior who relaxed by his side. Levi's face was void of emotions. The same harsh and nonchalant mask yet behind it was a thoughtful and jewel heart of kindness. 

The younger boy smiled and leaned backward to drop his head on the white rabbit. The moment Eren's head fell on its body, the rabbit started to chew on his hair.

"Not really. No."

Levi's eyes lost it shine a bit.

"Not unless I get a kiss as a second gift."


End file.
